I have a WHAT?
by Skimx
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade right? When life gives you a cyborg boyfriend, a baby, and a freaky talisman what do you do? Zoro is about to find out. ZoroxFranky M for yaoi Mpreg swearing
1. It all starts here

Bright colors danced in front of my face, the light showering in front of my eyes shielded by the silhouette of the figure in front of me. The sound of voices in the background was distant and foreign, similar to the feeling on being submerged in water. The sweet smell of sugar and rice wafted lazily towards my nose, and I inhaled deeply, holding my breath for a split second to savor this beautiful moment before I reached out and grabbed one of the onigiri being held only inches from my face.

_**Slap!**_

"Hey, moss ball, don't touch Nami-swans food!" screeched the now all too familiar voice of that hateful, womanizer cook of ours.

Why did Luffy have such a fetish for weirdoes? I mean sure he's strong enough, but that cook has no bigger goal that to make my life miserable and to hit on our lady nakama, on top of never allowing me food!

"Fine then." I said, sitting up from my position against the mast of the ship, acknowledging the fact that he's the only reason we don't starve like the first couple of months I had with Luffy in that horrible rowboat he called a ship. I shivered at the thought. "Where can I find my portion?"

"Oh, that? I left that in the kitchen with Lu-" he answered, his eyes widening in terror and I looked over him.

"Do not finish that sentence the way I think you are going to." I sneered menacingly.

"… Sorry?" He whispered, his voice high pitched and I dashed towards the upper decks to save my lunch and favorite food, paying no attention to the girls laughing at me from their seats near the lion shaped figurehead on the bow that has recently replaced the lamb of the Going Merry. Along with the addition of a new crewmate, the ship has gone through many modifications.

As I crashed through the doors of the kitchen, I was attacked by an unknown flying object as it speed towards me, wrapping its limbs around me and wailing in a high pitched voice.

No wait, it was only Luffy.

"Zoro, I'm huuuungry!" he wailed, burying his face into my shoulder "And Franky won't let me eat those rice balls!" he said pointing his finger towards a plate being held in the oversized metal hands of the newest addition to our family.

Franky, the shipwright, isn't someone I would expect to do such a thing but, as it was, I was overly grateful.

"I already told you why you cant have these Luffy." He said, rolling his eyes and pulling a large hand through his hair." These" he motioned towards the sweet rice balls "Belong to that man you are groveling to." Earning him a look of pure horror from Luffy and a smirk from myself.

"You all want me to starve don't you!" he shouted as le left the room, even though he would probably forget all about it and go grovel for food from Sanji.

Silence ensued in the room. Now that I was all alone with my new crewmate, I didn't know what to say, but it seems my stomach did.

"Want these?" he said, extending the plate to me, I quickly grabbed it and started to eat hungrily.

"Fanks." I said, in between mouthfuls, better finish fast before Luffy comes back.

He chuckled at this as I paused from my gouging just long enough to give him a questioning look.

"You look so different than your serious self in these kinds of situations. It's… SUPA!" he said, knocking his chair over and posing with one food on his overturned seat, causing me to almost choke from laughter as he grinned like a silly child.

I swallowed the last bit of food on my plate, before moving towards the fridge to pull out a bottle of sake and two glasses, bringing them back to the table and pouring myself a cup. He reached towards his glass and poured himself some of the sweet scented liquor before sipping slowly, never breaking contact with my eyes.

"So Mr. Swordsman, for the cook to leave your food in the company of Luffy you must have some sort of bad blood. Steal his woman?" he joked quietly, stealing quick glances towards something out of my own range of vision, god knows I should have been following his eyes.

"Not really. Honestly, I think it's just our personalities. I really don't get why he's so hateful towards me, but the guy sure doesn't know when to give up." I reply leaning back in my chair and putting my feet up on the table before downing my drink.

"Hm, not so super is it? I mean, Luffy and I had our moment, but after that we patched things up quite super I must say." He said, grinning "But I guess there are always those who decide to leave it."

"Hm, I guess your right." I said, analyzing the cyborg before me. He was tall, 7'4½" I believe, and his blue hair framed by his sunglasses. His metal nose, the star tattoos on his arms and strange body shape were some of his most defined features, although bizarre, they suited him. My eyes ventured further, past his golden chain to his stomach and lower abdomen followed by his Speedo. His body was well maintained and muscular. Unknowingly turned on, I found it hard to peel my eyes away form the man.

I also didn't notice that the man in question had gotten noticeably closer.

"Hey zoro, I have 3 questions for ya." Stated the shipwright, pulling up a new chair right beside me, as I nodded, suddenly unprepared for this.

"1, how old are ya? I hear different stories from everyone. Luffy says you're a number, Usopp 45, Nami 22, Robin 18, so what is it?" he said, staring into my eyes, quietly waiting for my answer.

"A number? Is that really all he knows?" I asked, not surprised by my captains lack of personal knowledge about his crew. It wasn't all that important to him to know how old, just who you were. "I'm 19 at the moment." I answered, crossing my arms.

"So a teenager" he stated.

"You could say that, or you could say a young adult." I replied hopefully.

"Yep, teenager." He smirked.

"Alright, just get on with the next question." I grumbled sarcastically, waving my hand in his direction.

"So, super number 2. Why did you become a pirate?" he asked.

"Execution by the marines for defending a little girl comes after wanting to become the worlds greatest swordsman on my list of things to do." I answered.

"Oh, do we have ourselves a little smart aleck?" he joked, staring at me intensely.

"Perhaps. 3?" I pushed on.

"All right, but promise to answer?" he said, faking innocence.

"Cross my heart and hope to lose my arms." I replied, placing my hands in a defensive manner, while chuckling.

"3. Do you have any interest in men?" he asked, the tone in his voice serious.

My eyes widened. What kind of question was that?!

"I have no interest in men the same way I have no interest in women." I replied, my voice unsteady from the awkward position it placed me. What was this guy thinking?

"You lied." He said before reaching over and placing a kiss on my unsuspecting mouth.

I fought to pull him off of me but my desire melted like snow in July as his mouth started to move against mine. I didn't know what to do, so I sat there, and started to move my mouth in match with his. The contact of our lips never breaking, he pulled me into a straddling position on his lap. The feeling as if our mouths were made for each other was overwhelming, and I started to fully participate and lose myself in the kiss.

Franky started to bite gently at my bottom lip, causing me to open my mouth more as he slowly snaked his tongue in, entangling mine with his. His mouth had the most original taste of cola and wet metal, strange, yet addictive.

Soon, I wanted more.

In my attempt to move get a better taste; the cyborg took the opportunity to lift me from his lap, into his arms. He carried me backwards towards the trap door that led down beneath the ship to his mechanics room, grabbing something from the fridge simultaneously. I was too lost in the feeling of bliss to realize what had happened, so when he pulled away from my mouth, the whole realization came rushing back to me in a flurry.

I gasped and jumped out of the man's arms, rushing into the far corner of the room. A look similar as to than of a deer in front of a headlight, or Luffy when Sanji catches him fetching his midnight snack, was apparent on my face.

Franky, who was no longer startled, had a sincere, hurt and apologetic look on his face as he slowly approached me.

His large hand gently caressed my face.

I cringed, and his hands left, leaving the exposed flesh cold as a winter night. My mind told me to stay away, but my heart told me to jump into his arms, and save him from the sadness apparent in his expression.

Funny how that happens, isn't it?

He paced a little bit then stopped above a table, pulling his hair back with his hand and resting his elbow on the edge of the table in silent contemplation.

My heart raced, surprising me.

Did I care for the man?

I certainly enjoyed the kiss, and what came after… I could barely describe the feeling. It was like nothing I've ever experienced. Flesh on flesh, his arms around me.

For a while, there was lust.

For a while, there was only him.

Thinking hard, I stood up, walking quietly towards the now unusually quiet man in front of the table. I stopped short, waiting for my brain to conflict with my motives.

Nothing.

I gently put my callused hand on his large shoulder and waited for any sign of rejection.

There was none.

Gathering my courage and, if you could still call it that, manliness, I bent down to whisper in the blue haired mans ear.

"Yes."

The man turned around slowly, tears, grief and confusion in his face, a look of questioning in his eyes.

"Were you crying?" I asked.

"No way! I never cry!" he said, a stream of fresh tears making it's way down his face.

"Good. And the answer to your 3rd question, it's yes. But only one man in particular." I said, a blush creeping up my neck to my face as I held strong and looked Franky in the eyes.

"Se-seriously?" he stammered, turning the rest of his body around, a hopeful look on his face.

"I guess…. Yes." I murmured softly before two strong arms were wrapped around my torso and our lips met for the second time.  
We kissed passionately, as we lost ourselves in time.

Had it been seconds? Hours? Days? We may never know. All I know was I was with him.

Franky pulled away from my mouth, no longer crying, passion and lust burning in his eyes. Before I knew it, he has swiped his across the table and knocked over everything on the surface. He cautiously placed me on top, kissing his way down my exposed neck, as I moaned and tugged at his shirt.

He carefully removed my shirt before continuing his trail of butterfly kisses. When he bit down on my shoulder, a wave of excitement electrified my body as I rose in temperature. When he reached my nipples, he slowly licked around my biceps, putting his hands around them and lightly squeezed them, excitement coursing through my body like high electricity. He moved lower, towards my exposed abdomen. He gave me an apprehensive glance, as I grunted, wanting him to go all the way, whatever that was.

I jumped when my pants and underwear were removed simultaneously and I was greeted with the frigid air. I tried to cover myself, causing Franky to laugh, while removing his shirt.

"W-what are we doing?" I stuttered, confused as to how we would proceed. I mean we're both **men** aren't we?

"Ah, you don't know, right?" he said, smirking. "Then let me show you. It'll be my first time too." He finished, pulling my legs forward, so my back lay flat on the table and my legs spread. Placing my legs around his hips, he positioned himself in between them. Now I was really confused.

Removing his Speedo, he lifted me up slightly.

That's when reality dawned on me.

"You are not going to stick your dick in my ass! **No way**-" I started, scared and nervous and he smirked at me, lubricating his cock with the butter he had swiped from the kitchen.

I was cut off mid sentence when I felt something spread my cheeks and enter my tight hole.

"**G-Gaah!** Get it out; get it out get it-" I chanted like a mantra, hoping it would get rid of the pain.

"I only got the tip in, just wait, it'll fee better, I promise." Said Franky. But I was far beyond believing **that**.

With a quick, hard thrust, he was sheathed in me completely, and the pain roared. I cringed at the foreign feeling then, started to relax. And, it wasn't that bad, a bit awkward, but not bad.

After what felt like minutes, the silence was broken.

"Are you ready?" asked my, well, lover I guess.

Ready for what? Do I really even want to know? I thought.

Apparently I was ready, since seconds later, while I was still contemplating the idea, the large shaft in my rear pulled out to the tip. A feeling of relief over flowed me then, it slammed back in.

But this time, there was no pain.

Somewhere inside of me, a pleasurable spot was hit, which lit of my vision with fireworks. I heard a high-pitched moan, and wondered if Franky could really make that kind of sound., before noticing from the expression of lust on Franky's face and that it was me.

Franky slammed into me again, hitting the same spot as we moaned in unison. The pace of our love making quickened, and before long, I was feeling the coming of my orgasm.

"I, I'm going to come." I whispered, my voice hoarse form the moaning. A short nod form the man on top told me I wasn't alone.

He started to fondle me, and, within seconds, my orgasm shot throughout my body, and into Franky's awaiting hand.

My muscles clenched tightly around his cock, and, after a couple last thrusts, he released his seed into my body, the liquid dripping down his dick as he pulled out of me. He flipped me over, and grabbed one of the blankets he left down here in case he should ever work late, and spooned me from behind, our naked flesh rubbing against each other creating a warm friction.

He pulled the blanket on top of us and, before I drifted off to sleep, the world of which I was a part of before this entire adventure, he whispered into my ear.

"Your super."

"Love you too." I mumbled, giving him a quick kiss before falling asleep in his warm embrace.

**A/N:**

**Yay! My first attempt at a One Piece fic! I have yet to read a Zoro x Franky fic ((Or any Franky yaoi fic for that matter )) so I thought, why not write one?**

**So here I am, writing this story. **

**Anyways, I want to do some Mpreg, but I'm not sure if the baby should be a boy/girl of on their name. Any suggestions?**

**I also write faster if I get reviews, so review and you get more yaoi! :D**


	2. The talisman

"Mm…"

Zoro rolled into the warm embrace of his blue haired lovers strong arms, placing his strong hands on the mans forearms and tracing the all too familiar shape of the blue star tattoos. He didn't need to open his eyes to find them, he had been around the man long enough.

I thought back. It had been almost 5 months since I started seeing the shipwright in private. We had kept our relationship a secret, deciding that it was not the time to tell their crew about it yet, mostly out of fear of rejection by our crewmates.

"Morning sunshine." came the deep voice I loved so much from the mouth hovering centimetres from my left ear, as he nibbled it lightly.

"Ah, morning." I said, snuggling into his embrace, tilting my head to kiss his awaiting mouth. The same taste of metal and cola awaited my tongue and I hungered for more. When we reluctantly broke apart, panting for air, we lay there, completely still, hoping this moment would never end.

This had become the morning ritual.

Jumping out of the cot Franky had set up in his work area, I got dressed, thinking only of breakfast. Today, we would be landing on a new island. I groaned. I just **knew** I had to be prepared for whatever money making scheme Nami had come up with this time.

As I was putting my shirt on, Franky snuck up behind me and started to place kisses down my neck to my spine.

"Can't you see I'm trying to get dressed?" I asked sarcastically.

"Can't you see I'm trying to get you undressed?" he threw back at me, earning him a kiss on the cheek.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to decline whatever offer you had in mind." I said, the smile on my face growing.

"Even if it involves whip cream?" he asked with a smirk.

"Even if it involves whip cream." I answered, attaching my headband to my arm, and grabbing my swords, and giving him one last kiss on the cheek, before running up the stairs.

* * *

"Hurry up Zoro! I want to get some meat!" squealed the over excited captain.

The entire crew was excited for some shopping, and everyone had a different want. Franky and Usopp we're going off to hunt for mechanics and gizmos, the girls were looking for clothes books and maps, Chopper wanted some medical herbs, whilst Sanji and Luffy wanted to get some food. Myself, on the other hand, I just wanted to browse, and that is how I ended up lost, as usual.

Trudging down the back alleys, it was hard to tell which way the water was. Instead, I decided to make the most of the situation, and stopped by a little stall of which the sign read:

"The sleeping tiger; anything and everything you need."

Stepping through the threshold into the musty little building, the floorboards creaking menacingly, I cleared the dust of a glass case and browsed the bizarre arrangement of wares. I was so engrossed in my browsing, I nearly missed the presence of another being in the room. Turning around, I met only the air. I was about to turn back, until I heard a sound similar to a person clearing their throat and looked down.

There, stood a little kid, maybe around 13 or so, staring up at me with eyes that seemed ages too old for him. At least, that's what I though, before he spoke.

"Nice 'ta Meet'cha there! Name's Colyn, owner of this wonderful little franchise! What may I do for ya?" he said with a gruff voice as I realised he was probably much older than I. Funny people here on the Grand Line….

"Um, I'm just looking around so-"

"nonsense!" he cut in "I know a buyer when I see one, and sir, you are one!" he said, before dashing behind the counter and rummaging through something.

Apparently he found what he was looking for, since his face showed an sign of absolute joy as he jumped atop the counter and thrust the item in my face.

Taking it, I observed the particular item. It resembled some sort of talisman. It was a little black stone, carved into the shape of whirlpool. Engraved into it, there were symbols I have never seen in my life, and they covered the entire stone,. In the faint light shining through the dusty windows, I noticed the faint turquoise hue of the symbols, like some sort of protection.

I was mesmerised with the trinket.

"like it, don'cha? You know what, take it, it's no good lying around my dusty ol' shop! " He said with a chuckle. "Besides, I'ma sure your boyfriend will like it." He said with a wink before bursting out into laughter as I jumped and blushed.

"H-how did you-" I started.

"I have a way with People kiddo., besides, this will bring you good luck in the future." He answered, jumping off the counter to open the creaky door for me.

"Your ship should hap'en to be east of 'ere if you follow the road." He said, motioning down the street and I walked out the door, bidding him farewell.

"And may I add, congratulations!" he finished, slamming the door behind me as I stepped out.

I took a few steps before glancing back at the shop window.

"What a weird guy." I mused , before opening my hand to reveal the talisman clutched between my fingers. I carefully put it around my neck and, without turning back, headed home.

* * *

"Come on Sanji, I'm hungry!" I cried, my stomach rumbling.

"Hungry, you just ate!" screamed the cook, kicking me in the head to prove his point further.

"Ahhh but Sanji!" I whined, getting the death glare from the cook, which pretty much means whine any more and you starve.

"_Ah well."_ I thought "_I wonder how Franky and Zoro are doing. Maybe I should pick them up a wedding gift! I mean, Franky did spend a while looking at rings and all."_

"Luffy!" shouted the now impatient cook.

"Coming!" I screamed

"_I'll think about that later. Besides, Franky will come to me first anyways. He knows I saw them that day 5 months ago~!"_ I thought, jumping on the cook as we headed home to the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

I was dead tired when I arrived back at the ship.

Everyone seemed to have found something they wanted, and were relaxing on the deck. Sanji was busy cooking some delicious steaks on the barbeque Franky had built him when he was complaining that he was never part of the fun in the kitchen. The girls we're taking a break from their books to watch the little dance show Franky and Usopp we're putting on for them. This made me green with jealousy. Franky just danced around in front of girls anytime he wanted while, as Franky had oh so kindly put it after one of my shirtless summer training sessions, didn't want me showing off to anyone but him. I thought about this as I slowly ate my portion of steak.

"_I think I'll do what I want tonight"_I decided, stalling momentarily.

This was entirely unlike me.

Looking down at the talisman pendant hanging around my neck, at the engravings shined from green to blue hues, I made up my mind.

Taking long, confident strides, I marched towards Franky and Usopp. Giving the cyborg a tap on the shoulder, I directed his attention to myself.

"I'll be taking the stage now Franky." I said, confidence and determination showing in my voice.

Obviously surprised, the two men stepped back, so as to give me room for whatever I was going to do.

The silent murmurs of the crew died down as I reached for my katana.

The crew must have been expecting me to do my usual santoryu style, but we're surprised when I threw them to the side, reaching for my waistband instead.

Throwing all but one of my swords to the side, I unwrapped the piece of fabric from my waist and removed my shirt, to show my strong chest and muscles. Everyone's eyes widened at this, probably wondering why I needed to remove my shirt, especially Franky, seeing as I haven't done so in the past 3 months or more.

Kicking off my shoes, I moved towards the gramophone Usopp had found in one of his thrift store sprees on a past island, and put on a southern island track. The rhythmic tune calmed my few nerves, as I stood in the centre stage, motionless.

A shock wave spread across my comrades as I started with a back flip, followed by 6 handsprings, landing on my feet before twirling in a handless cartwheel. The amazed faces of my nakama were nothing to the spellbound face of my lover. I continued my dance, a complicated mix of capoeira and break dance, in time to the beat of the music.

As I neared the end of my dance, the music slowed down. I added some complimentary Jiu Jitsu moves into the mix as I finished in a defensive stance.

Luffy and Nami rushed over to congratulate me, the first rewarding me with a hug. Franky stayed back, probably hoping to keep from arousing suspicions, a proud and loving expression on his kind features.

Suddenly, I wanted to kiss him.

My mind told me not, going against the whims of my heart. I looked down, agreeing with my mind, when the talisman caught my eye.

It was such a beautiful color….

Before I even knew what I was doing, I shrugged past my friends, making a bee line for Franky. I grabbed the crook of his arm, dragging his confused self to center stage, before spinning around quickly to look in his eyes. My heart almost bursting at the outrageous thing I was about to do, I reached out. Grabbing the back of his head, and dragged him down to my level. Realizing the situation I was putting us in, something told me it was the right thing to do. A gasp arose from my unsuspecting nakama as I attached myself to his mouth, but I never heard it. All I could do was move my lips against his, waiting for a reaction.

He tried to pull away, but I was adamant, as he soon realised. He gave in to my want, kissing me back passionately. My fingers lay on the back of his blue tresses, as his large arms swept behind me, embracing me and laying his large, warm hands on the small of my back. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours, before breaking away for some much needed air. As our mouths separated, our eyes connected as we panted heavily, a blush creeping it's was up my face to match his own.

A cheer arose from beside us. I looked around to see Luffy, cheering and clapping on his own, surrounded by astonished faces.

"I knew you two would tell us eventually! I mean, it's been _5 months _since you-" he started before Nami cut him off.

"What?! They've been together for 5 months without us knowing?" she asked, shocked at her lack of information.

"Luffy, s-since _what_ exactly?" asked Usopp nervously, afraid of the answer.

"Since they had kitchen sex, duh." He stated, matter-of-factly.

This caused Sanji to spit out his cigarette, which inevitably caught Chopper's hat on fire, but everyone was too shocked to notice until they smelled the smoke and put it out with Usopp's coffee.

"You did _WHAT_ in my kitchen?!" asked the furious cook.

"I already told you they had s-" he started again.

"We _KNOW_ Luffy!" he shouted back.

"The quit askin'!" the young boy huffed before sitting back in his chair. "Besides, I'm sure Franky has something to say now that it's public."

I looked up at my boyfriend expectantly, surprised myself that Luffy knew about our relationship and about whatever announcement Franky had for the crew, but trusting his judgment completely. Franky let go of my waist, taking a few steps back, a pulled a square box out of his front pocket. He knelt down in front of me, looking into my surprised eyes.

"As long as this is okay with the rest of you…" he said, opening the box. When I saw the content, tears rose in my eyes. Inside of the box, we're two rings, one green and gold, one silver and blue, shaped like waves.

"Zoro, will you marry me?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes.

As I stood there, trying my best to remain calm, without success I might add, the tears started to fall, until I gave up and jumped into my loves arms.

"Of course you idiot!" I shouted.

This time, the cheer wasn't only from Luffy, but the entire crew, even Sanji.

The rest of the night went by in a flash. Franky and I thanked the rest of the crew profoundly, and received a warm embrace from all, well, almost all, the crew members. Robin told us she had read up on marriages, and could minister the ceremony, and Luffy wanted to be the ring bearer, the best man, and the flower girl. After that, we told stories of our times together, sneaking past the crew, hiding, scheming, our sentimental moments and , apparently most importantly, how we got together at the girls requests. Sanji received a big thank you from Franky and I for hooking us up in the end, but all was good once Nami and Robin thanked him of their own accord by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Yes, it was a great night on the Thousand Sunny, of which will be followed by many others.

Near the end of the night, Franky pulled me away to our makeshift bedroom.

"So, just wondering, who's the woman in the relationship?" he teased, picking me up and swinging me around.

"Hm, I'm the one getting it up the ass so I'd have to guess me?" I teased back, kissing him chastely. "

"No, you'll always be my man." He whispered into my ear lovingly, kissing along my neck. "Now, I believe we should do something critical. I believe it's called consummating the marriage?" he said, kissing me down my abs as I gasped for breath.

"Gah…Hah… Isn't that done… after… we're married?" I questioned.

"Do we have a little smart aleck here?" he said, as he reached down to remove my pants.

I could no longer talk. It felt so good!

He looked up, and stopped abruptly. "I don't remember that ever being there." He said, staring at my chest.

Not understanding what he meant, I looked down to see the talisman, dangling from my neck.

"Oh, that. A young, well, old, but young looking man gave this to me. Told me my … boyfriend would like it… and… congratulations." I said, looking away as I blushed.

"Supa! Was he psychic? How did he know?!" Franky asked, ecstatic about my little adventure.

"I… don't know. But it makes me feel more confident." I answered.

"Ha, now I'm scared. You more confident? You'll kill yourself!" he laughed.

"Hey, thank the talisman for having me dance and kiss you tonight." I said, as he got up to remove his clothes.

"Alright. Let's do this now."

He said before we melted into bliss.

If only we knew the consequences of that moment, and the real meaning of congratulations, we might have known what that talisman had thrown us into…

* * *

**A/N: yay! Another chapter done! I'm quite sad that this hasn't done as well as my Akatsuki fic. I guess it's because Franky is somewhat new, or perhaps the fact I have yet to post this on DA. **

**As for the dance, I started Jiu Jitsu the other night and I just went WTF how the hell should I do THAT?! I can't even do a cartwheel! But I love it and I,m excited for my next lesson.**


End file.
